


Eighty-Eight Keys

by killerweasel



Series: Eighty-Eight Keys [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a piano in Newt's corner of the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty-Eight Keys

Title: Eighty-Eight Keys  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 450  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [glassvines](http://glassvines.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: There's a piano in Newt's corner of the lab.

 

 

There's a piano in Newt's corner of the lab. Newt stares at it for a moment. He's pretty sure it wasn't there the day before, but he's been up to his elbows in Kaiju intestine for most of the week, running on very little sleep and a great deal of caffeine, so anything's possible. He rubs his eyes and then pinches himself. Yes, he's awake. Yes, the piano is still there.

He turns to look over at Hermann. The mathematician is frantically scribbling a series of equations across one of his blackboards while muttering to himself. Normally, Newt wouldn't bother him when he was in the middle of something which seems to be rather vital. However, there is a piano in the lab and if Newt didn't somehow manage to sneak the instrument into the Shatterdome, Hermann has to be responsible.

Newt scratches his head as he tries to figure out why Hermann would even want a piano. While Hermann likes to listen to classical music rather than some of Newt's louder stuff, he's never mentioned knowing how to play. Newt thinks about Hermann's fingers and how they're perfect for tickling the ivories. Thinking about Hermann's hands leads to Newt thinking about other parts of Hermann and if he doesn't distract himself with something else, his already tight pants are going to be very uncomfortable.

An idea pops into Newt's head. He glances over at Hermann to make sure the other man is still busy. Newt sneaks over to the corner of the lab, quietly pulls up a chair, and sits down in front of the piano. He flexes his fingers before playing 'Moonlight Sonata'.

He's slightly out of practice and winces a couple of times when his fingers hit the wrong keys. The longer he plays, the better he sounds. Newt is so caught up in what he's doing he doesn't even notice Hermann leaning against the nearby wall until he turns his head. There's a pleased look on Hermann's face.

When Newt finishes the song, he sits back in the chair. "How did you manage to get this in here, Hermann?"

"I may have bribed a few people to have it smuggled in." Hermann grabs another chair and sits down next to Newt. "I thought we could use something to help us relax when things get a bit too stressful."

Newt moves over to give Hermann access to the keys. Hermann takes a deep breath before playing 'Für Elise' flawlessly. The moment he finishes, Newt leans in and kisses him softly.

Hermann blushes all the way to the tips of his ears. He nudges Newt with his elbow. "Play with me?"

They smile as they play 'Chopsticks' together.


End file.
